Wind of Change
by Halma
Summary: "Il ne sut jamais si sa vie se termina à Auschwitz ou si au contraire, elle y commença." - A 16 ans, Erik Lehnsherr est envoyé à Auschwitz. De la peur à la colère, de la haine à l'amour, cette fic retrace son parcours, de son emprisonnement à sa rencontre avec Charles Xavier en passant par la Libération - Sujets sensibles à venir - Pas de slash pour le moment.


_Titre_ : Wind of Change

_Pairing_ : /

_Rating_ : T pour le moment

_Résumé_ : "Il ne sut jamais si sa vie se termina à Auschwitz ou si au contraire, elle y commença." - A 16 ans, Erik Lehnsherr est envoyé à Auschwitz. De la peur à la colère, de la haine à l'amour, cette fic retrace son parcours, de son emprisonnement à sa rencontre avec Charles Xavier en passant par la Libération.

_Disclaimer: _Pas à moi.

_Note_ : Nouvelle fic longue qui devrait compter une petite dizaine de chapitres à mon avis, dans le même genre que _Dirty Nightmares_. Elle est uniquement centrée sur Erik et sur ce qu'il advient de lui entre le moment où il tord le portail à Auschwitz et le moment où on le retrouve en Suisse. Donc présence de sujets sensibles (mort, torture, …) mais je préviendrais avant chaque chapitres. Je tiens également à préciser que j'ai fait beaucoup de recherches pour cette fic, que se soit sur le personnage de Magneto ou sur les camps de concentration, j'espère donc éviter les incohérences. Mais comme je ne suis pas parfaite, je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes erreurs/abominations que j'aurait pu y glisser. Voilà, voilà. Et bonne lecture !

**.**

**Wind Of Change**

**.**

_Chapitre Un__ : Anatomie de la peur_

_._

_Pologne - 1944_

.

Il ne sut jamais si sa vie se termina à Auschwitz ou si au contraire, elle y commença.

Mais commencement ou fin, peu importait finalement. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il ne pensait qu'à la peur viscérale qui lui tordait l'estomac. La plus perfide de toutes les peurs, la plus sournoise, la plus ancienne. La peur de la mort. Pourtant, il était habitué à la mort. Elle faisait partie intégrante de sa vie depuis quatre années. Elle était comme une voisine. Une voisine discrète mais qui ne se fait jamais oublier. Une voisine que l'on croise le matin en sortant, que l'on croise dans la rue, que l'on croise le soir. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'y était habitué (il ne pensait sincèrement pas que l'on puisse s'y habituer) mais, le temps aidant, il avait appris à faire abstraction. Ignorer les cadavres d'enfants morts de faim qui encombraient les trottoirs. Ignorer les hommes abattus de sang froid pour le seul crime d'avoir espéré.

Ses doigts griffèrent la dalle froide qui faisait office de sol. Tout ceci était bien loin. La mort, il ne la voyait plus. Mais paradoxalement, c'était caché qu'elle lui faisait le plus peur. Parce qu'il n'était pas naïf au point de croire qu'elle avait disparue. Il pouvait la _sentir_. Cela n'avait rien de sensationnel. Non, il la sentait, au premier sens du terme. L'odeur avait empli ses narines quand il avait passé les portes du camp entouré de centaines (de milliers ?) d'hommes et de femmes, d'enfants et de vieillards tout aussi désemparés qu'il l'était du haut de ses seize ans. Il avait déjà peur à ce moment-là. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. Parce que maintenant, il était seul. Il était seul et dans le noir. Aucune lumière ne filtrait, de nulle part. Aucun espoir.

Il n'osait pas gémir, laisser s'exprimer son désarroi, sa terreur, sa détresse. La peur le clouait sur place. Elle l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement se contentant de laisser son cerveau aussi dévasté qu'un champ de bataille. Empli d'images de cadavres, sauf que ce n'était plus des inconnus qu'il voyait, c'était lui. Empli de questions aussi, qui ne pouvaient trouver de réponse. Où était-il ? Combien de temps allait-il rester enfermé là ? Etait-il préférable de rester enfermé ici ou de sortir ? Où étaient ses parents ? Etaient-ils morts ?

Il se laissa aller à pleurer. Plus de honte, plus de pudeur. Et des milliers de raisons pour le faire. Il avait peur. Il avait froid. Il avait faim. Il avait soif. Il ne voyait plus aucun avenir. Alors il laissa libre court à ses larmes, se ratatinant encore un peu plus par terre. Comme un vain espoir de se protéger, il plaqua ses mains sur sa tête, laissant ses doigts s'enrouler avec ses cheveux. Son corps secoué de sanglots n'était rien de plus qu'un amas inutile et il ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer rejoindre l'amoncellement des cadavres décharnés qu'il avait pu apercevoir çà et là. Il ne ferait pas tâche parmi ces corps privés de vie. Maigres, le teint grisâtre, les joues creusées, le regard déjà mort depuis longtemps, juifs.

Mais, finalement, peut être que la mort était préférable ….

Sur cette pensée morbide, il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve. Quand il se réveilla, il ne put déterminer combien de temps il avait dormi. Ça pouvait très bien être seulement quelques minutes. Ou des jours entiers. Toujours plongé dans l'obscurité totale, il se releva en position assise pour étirer ses jambes et son dos endoloris. Avec précaution, il se massa la nuque. Il sentait toujours la peur viscérale au fond de lui, vivace. Mais il lui semblait que le sommeil dont il venait de profiter lui avait redonné un soupçon de raison. Après avoir déglutit pour se donner une dose de courage, il se mit à quatre pattes. Il était privé de la vue et il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où on l'avait enfermé, certes, mais il n'était pas non plus totalement démuni. Prudemment, il avança devant lui, tâtant le sol avec ses mains à l'affût du moindre piège. Il ne tarda pas à rencontrer un mur. Soulagé (il n'aurait jamais imaginé être un jour aussi enchanté par la présence d'un mur), il apposa ses deux paumes sur le béton. Presque tendrement, il caressa la surface rugueuse, puis il se retourna offrant ainsi son dos à la paroi dure et froide. En prenant appui sur le sol, il se releva avec précaution. Alors, lentement, il commença à marcher, concentré. Seize pas et demi plus tard, il avait atteint le mur opposé. Il nota le chiffre dans un coin de sa tête avant de commencer à longer la paroi de béton jusqu'au troisième mur. Après s'être arrêté quelques minutes, il reparti en sens inverse en comptant là encore ses pas. Quatorze dans ce sens là. A peu près renseigné sur la surface de la cellule dans laquelle il se trouvait, il se laissa glisser le long du quatrième mur qu'il venait d'atteindre.

Tout n'était pas perdu. Il savait plus ou moins où il se trouvait. Un cachot, si il se fiait à l'absence de fenêtre et à l'humidité qui régnait dans la pièce. Et il devait être loin de toute activité humaine car il n'entendait strictement rien. Pas même la rumeur de la vie du camp, le son familier des travailleurs, le bruit fracassant des camions, les voix criardes des nazis. Rien. Ravalant la peur qui menaçait de remonter, il s'efforça de construire une pensée cohérente. D'abord commencer par quelque chose de facile. Il s'appelait Erik Lehnsherr. Il était né le 28 avril 1928 dans l'ouest de l'Allemagne. Ses parents étaient Edie et Jakob Lehnsherr. Ils avaient été bijoutiers jusqu'en 1937. Puis sa famille avait fui l'Allemagne en 1938 pour la Pologne. Ils y avaient vécu clandestinement pendant deux ans avant d'être arrêtés par les forces nazies et d'être conduit dans le ghetto de Lodz. Ils y étaient restés jusqu'à sa fermeture, quelques jours auparavant. Accompagné de centaines d'autres personnes, il avait été parqué avec ses parents dans un wagon à bestiaux qui les avaient menés droit vers Auschwitz. La suite des évènements s'était enchainée rapidement, trop rapidement, et avant d'avoir compris le pourquoi du comment, il s'était réveillé dans ce cachot, la peur au ventre.

Néanmoins, il se souvenait de la marche silencieuse entre les bâtiments sinistres qui imposaient leur noirceur à tous ceux qui posaient les yeux sur eux. Il se souvenait des hommes derrière les barbelés qui creusaient le sol sous la pluie battante. Il se souvenait des immenses cheminées crachant leur fumée noire et pestilentielle. Il se souvenait des gardes nazis qui, subitement, l'avaient séparé de ses parents. De sa mère. Dès lors le silence s'était brisé. Les cris de protestation avaient commencé à pleuvoir, les pleurs, les hurlements de détresse s'étaient fait entendre. Et puis le portail, immense et imposant s'était refermé, détruisant tout espoir de revoir les proches qui étaient de l'autre côté. C'est à ce moment-là que la peur était devenue incontrôlable. Oubliant toute prudence, il s'était précipité vers le portail de fer, ignorant les gardes qui le retenait tant bien que mal. Et la _chose_ s'était réveillée. Le reste était beaucoup plus flou. Il y avait eu ce maelstrom d'émotion : peur, désespoir, tristesse, colère, tandis le portail perdait sa forme originelle. Et puis tout s'était arrêté brusquement.

Las, il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il ne préférait pas imaginer ce qui allait lui arriver. Surtout depuis que son secret avait été percé à jour. La _ chose_, comme il l'appelait faute de nom plus approprié puisqu'il ne savait absolument pas de quoi il s'agissait. Une malédiction, peut-être. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait que constater ses effets. Il avait assez rapidement compris que cette force commandait le métal. Cependant, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur elle. Elle se manifestait quand bon lui semblait (quoi qu'avec le recul, il lui apparaissait que la _chose_ ne se réveillait que lorsqu'elle jugeait sa vie menacée). Heureusement, cela ne s'était produit que trois fois, en comptant l'épisode qui l'avait à coup sûr mené dans cette cellule. Et qui allait surement lui apporter de plus gros ennuis. Il n'était pas dupe. Les témoins du tour de force de la _chose_ étaient nombreux. C'était exactement le genre d'incident qui allait éveiller la curiosité des nazis. Et le mélange juif/monstre n'allait très certainement pas jouer en sa faveur.

De nouveau, la peur s'agita. Dieu seul savait ce qu'on allait lui faire. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était persuadé que ça n'aurait rien d'enviable. En s'efforçant de respirer profondément, il s'employa à chasser la terreur. Céder encore une fois à la panique ne l'aiderait en rien. Néanmoins, il ne put chasser la vision de son propre corps que l'on mettait en terre sans plus de cérémonie. Après avoir ramené ses genoux sous son menton, il autorisa son corps à trembler spasmodiquement. Tant par le froid qui transperçait sa peau que par la peur qu'il n'avait plus la force de contenir. Bientôt, les larmes recommencèrent à inonder ses joues et il se laissa aller à pleurer silencieusement.

**_###_**

_Allemagne - 28 avril 1937_

.

La synagogue était imposante de sobriété. De son regard d'enfant, elle était même énorme. Voire effrayante. Toutefois, il se laissa entrainer sans broncher. Bien que l'endroit fut froid et peu accueillant, il aimait s'y rendre. Avec une admiration débordant de ses yeux gris, il leva le visage vers sa mère qui avait emprisonné sa main dans la sienne. Comme chaque jour, elle était venue le chercher après l'école. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle ne l'avait pas ramené à la maison. Devant les interrogations insistantes de son fils, elle s'était agenouillée à sa hauteur pour lui répondre de la voix tendrement rauque qui était la sienne.

« Nous avons quelque chose d'important à fêter aujourd'hui. »

Il avait souri de toutes ses dents avant de la suivre sans un mot.

Quand la lourde porte de l'édifice religieux se referma, emprisonnant le soleil à l'extérieur, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. A côté de lui, sa mère jeta un regard inquiet aux alentours avant de se détendre imperceptiblement en constatant qu'ils étaient seuls. Depuis quelques temps, la synagogue était devenue un endroit peu fréquentable. Nombreuses étaient les agressions perpétuées au sein même de l'enceinte. Aussi, les fidèles étaient de plus en plus rares à s'y rendre. La famille Lehnsherr en faisait partie, préférant la sécurité à la prière.

Avec docilité, Erik suivi sa mère jusqu'à l'autel. Les flammes des bougies qui brillaient dans l'obscurité l'avaient toujours émerveillé. Et cette fois ne faisait pas exception. Toutefois, son observation minutieuse fut rapidement interrompue quand la voix de sa mère résonna autour d'eux.

« Joyeux anniversaire. »

Le visage éclairé d'un sourire, elle ajouta une flamme à toutes celles qui dansaient déjà sur le chandelier en argent. Erik la regarda attentivement, photographiant mentalement son sourire (chose suffisamment rare pour être retenue) pour le caser dans un coin de sa tête. Quand elle effleura sa joue du bout des doigts, il ferma les yeux pour savourer la tendresse maternelle qui émanait de ce geste. Depuis quelques mois, les gestes d'amour, qui étaient autrefois monnaie courante, s'étaient considérablement raréfiés jusqu'à disparaitre presque totalement. Il n'avait d'abord pas compris ce brusque changement, rejetant la responsabilité de ce manque d'affection sur une erreur qu'il aurait commise. Il s'était alors employé à devenir parfait et obéissant. Rien n'avait changé. Et puis il avait compris, pour autant qu'un enfant de huit ans puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit au monde qui l'entourait. La nourriture devenait une denrée rare et précieuse. Ses parents, et la plupart de ceux de ses camarades d'école, se faisaient régulièrement interpelés. Les gens dans la rue transpiraient la peur (et ses parents ne faisaient pas exception) alors que d'autres jubilaient publiquement. Il avait remarqué cette cassure, cette opposition entre deux pans de la société. Il ne savait pas quoi, et il en ignorait la gravité, mais il avait conscience qu'il se passait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important.

Après que sa mère ait déposé un baiser sur sa tempe, Erik vint naturellement se blottir contre elle, recherchant un contact qui lui faisait cruellement défaut depuis quelques temps. Ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre un long moment, appréciant l'étreinte rassurante du silence. Le bruit qu'émit la lourde porte de bois en s'ouvrant les fit sursauter. D'un même mouvement, la mère et le fils se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. En l'occurrence, un homme et une femme qui avaient l'air au moins aussi effrayés qu'eux. Une minute de flottement passée, l'atmosphère se détendit. Erik, qui observait les nouveaux arrivants minutieusement, abandonna son examen attentif quand sa mère lui reprit la main. Avec assurance, elle se dirigea vers la porte, dépassa l'homme et la femme qui répondirent à son salut muet et sortit.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'ils entrèrent dans une synagogue.

**_###_**

_Pologne - 1944_

.

La lumière aveuglante lui brûla les yeux. Essayant vainement de se protéger, il amena ses mains devant son visage pour dissimuler la vive et soudaine luminosité. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Un instant auparavant, il était seul dans l'obscurité à se demander combien de temps il tiendrait sans boire ni manger. Et voilà qu'il était brutalement trainé à l'extérieur de ce qui lui était apparu comme étant un cachot. Il ne chercha pas à se défendre, et encore moins à s'enfuir, quand quelqu'un le tira vers le haut. Prudemment, il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Il devait absolument voir celui ou ceux qui venait de la sortir de son obscurité, il avait réellement besoin de voir un visage humain, aussi nazi soit-il. Toutefois, tout autour de lui était irrévocablement blanc. Il grimaça, se frotta les yeux. Celui qui le tenait toujours d'une poigne ferme, le lâcha et il alla violemment heurter le sol.

Instinctivement, Erik se replia sur lui-même, attendant des coups qui ne vinrent jamais. A la place, une voix étrangement sèche résonna dans l'humidité ambiante.

« Debout ! »

Il mit quelques secondes à s'exécuter, le temps que son cerveau assimile l'ordre. Et puis, les jambes rendues tremblantes par le peur et le manque de nourriture, il se leva en se retenant à ce qui semblait être un mur. Quelqu'un l'attrapa brutalement par le poignet avant de le tirer en avant pour le forcer à marcher. Titubant, chancelant, trébuchant, il le suivit bon gré mal gré en ouvrant précautionneusement les paupières. La lumière était toujours aveuglante mais après quelques minutes douloureuses, ses pupilles finirent par s'y habituer et il commença à voir de nouveau ce qui l'entourait. Il avançait dans un couloir, étroit, aux murs gris foncés tachés par une substance qu'il ne voulait pas connaitre. Les néons grillagés au plafond, se reflétaient sur le casque en métal poli de l'homme qui le trainait sans ménagement. Un allemand au dos vouté mais à la démarche assurée. Un autre homme les suivaient quelques mètres en arrière, une arme pointée sur le dos d'Erik.

Docilement, il suivait le mouvement, focalisant toute son attention sur ce qui l'entourait pour être capable de se repérer plus tard. Au cas où on le laisserait partir. Au cas où il parviendrait à s'enfuir de ce trou sordide. Juste au cas où … Il avait besoin d'espoir, de s'imaginer un avenir libre. De s'imaginer un avenir tout court.

Sous ses yeux défilait l'horreur. Les murs gris avaient laissés la place à une succession de portes, lourdes, sales, verrouillées. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui pouvait se trouver derrière. D'autres cellules comme la sienne. Ou bien pire. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, un hurlement déchira le silence. Apeuré et surpris, Erik sursauta en cherchant malgré lui le regard de ses deux gardes. Vainement. Ils fixaient le sol, comme sourds. Ils continuèrent à avancer. Peu à peu, les portes laissèrent la place à des grandes vitres, fines et sales. Derrière chacune d'elles, une pièce différente. Et pourtant tellement semblables. On aurait dit un alignement de cabinets médicaux, tous plus glauques les uns que les autres. Tables d'examen munies de sangles, instruments à la fonction mal définie, bocaux en verre emplis de liquide jaunâtre et d'organes, tantôt noirs et desséchés, tantôt rouges et palpitants. Réprimant son envie de vomir, Erik détourna les yeux.

Finalement, les deux gardes s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Contrairement à tout le reste, elle était propre et saine, fabriquée en bois clair qui inspirait immédiatement confiance. A tort. Un des deux nazis frappa. Pendant quelques interminables minutes, ils attendirent. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un à l'intérieur leur intime d'entrer.

Le bureau dans lequel Erik pénétra était sobre et accueillant. Le même bois clair qui constituait la porte l'habitait, donnant ainsi au lieu une certaine chaleur. Un sentiment de confiance s'en échappait, certainement destiné à duper les pauvres âmes conduites ici. Toutefois, Erik resta sur ses gardes. Prudemment, il s'avança vers l'homme, assis dans un fauteuil confortable et qui lui souriait doucement. Les deux gardes étaient restés à la porte et le garçon regrettait presque leur présence maintenant qu'il était face à cet homme. Il déglutit difficilement.

« Lehnsherr ? Erik Lehnsherr, c'est bien ça ? »

Le susnommé hocha lentement la tête. Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit alors qu'il remettait correctement ses lunettes sur son nez. Erik aurait pu être rassuré. Le subterfuge du bureau aurait pu fonctionner, de même que les sourires qui se voulaient chaleureux. Mais quelque chose donnait à la scène un caractère absurde. Peut-être le fait que lui, contrairement à l'autre homme, était sale et ne tenait pratiquement pas sur ses jambes. Peut-être parce qu'il commençait à devenir paranoïaque. Peut-être que les yeux bleus de l'homme en face de lui étaient trop froids, trop inhumains pour donner une quelconque crédibilité au mensonge environnant. Peut-être était-ce tout cela à la fois …

L'homme se leva. En deux enjambées, il rejoignit Erik qui recula imperceptiblement. D'un geste finement calculé, il tendit sa main.

« Je suis le docteur Schmidt. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. »

Timidement, Erik serra la main. L'homme, le docteur Schmidt, lui faisait peur. Quelque chose dans sa voix, dans la manière qu'il avait eu de prononcé le mot « enchanté », lui donnait les traits d'un prédateur fondant sur sa proie. Cependant, le garçon réussi par un quelconque miracle à conserver la terreur que lui inspirait Schmidt quelque part au fond de lui-même.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils se dévisagèrent, sans sourciller, comme deux statues de sel figées par le temps. Puis le plus âgé agrandit le sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres, dévoilant ainsi une rangée de dents si blanches qu'elles en étaient presque brillantes. Les bras pendant mollement le long de son corps, Erik l'observa, rendu incapable par une force mystérieuse de détourner les yeux. Ce qu'il crevait d'envie de faire. Satisfait, Schmidt, se détourna et alla s'appuyer contre son bureau avec nonchalance.

« Tu es particulier, Erik. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le garçon hocha simplement la tête. Il savait pertinemment où l'homme voulait en venir, tout comme il savait que ce dernier allait très certainement lui demander de faire une démonstration de cette … _particularité. _Cette _ chose_. Mais lui, il ne voulait pas l'utiliser. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se réveille. Parce qu'à chaque fois, il restait pantois, vidé de toutes ses forces. Seul et effrayé. Il ne voulait pas être un monstre, il ne voulait pas être différent.

Lui n'avait jamais demandé à naitre comme ça, bon sang ! Il n'avait jamais demandé à naitre tout court …

Il serra imperceptiblement les poings, la peur momentanément remplacée par la colère. Comme si il avait suivi le cours de ses pensées, le docteur Schmidt hocha la tête son éternel sourire plaqué sur le visage. Et puis, contre toute attente, l'ainé alla ouvrir la porte, livrant Erik aux deux gardes qui attendaient toujours dehors.

« Je suis certain que nous allons _très _bien nous entendre mon garçon. »

Schmidt ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil et referma la porte, laissant Erik aussi perplexe que soulagé.


End file.
